I Was Lost But Now I'm Found
by BriWinchester
Summary: Amaya Mori was a lonely teenage girl living alone with her grandmother after her father passed away. That is, until she meets Kagome Higurashi: a girl who opens Amaya's eyes to adventure, friendship, and...true love!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Amaya's POV**

My name is Mori Amaya and today is my 15th birthday. Birthday... Birth day. My day of birth. Sounds kind of strange doesn't it? Especially since the people who brought me into this world are now gone forever. After my mother died while giving birth to me, my father gave me to my grandmother. Now some people might think him selfish, but I love my father. I understand why he had to give me up; my parents were very young when they had me, and were not ready for a child. My father was a firefighter and had a very busy work schedule. However, he would always take me out on weekends for some "father-daughter bonding" time. Those were the happiest days of my life. You are probably wondering why I am using past-tense to describe my father. On April 9, 1996 at 3:02 P.M. I was brought in this world, and on April 9, 2011 at the exact minute of my birthday, I got a call that my father perished in a fire. 4 hours later, I am sitting in the same exact spot with my home phone in my hand. I barely knew my father, but I loved him with all my heart and I cannot subside my tears.

I woke up late on Monday morning and barely made it to my school before the tardy bell.

_Phew, I made it on time...what am I even doing here? Grandmother said I could stay home today. But if I did, wouldn't that just be a sign of weakness? And I'm not weak, I am strong! Just like my father, the hero-_

"Mori-San! Instead of sitting there daydreaming like an incompetent gum ball, how about you read aloud the next paragraph in the story." shouted my English teacher.

I looked down and couldn't understand a word of the story we were reading! Everyone in the classroom laughed as my cheeks flushed bright red. That is, everyone in the class except a girl a couple rows behind me who was hunched over with her eyes closed. I spend the majority of my time reading and, in turn, I don't really have any friends. However, this girl was always kind to me. Heck, she was kind to everybody! Recently, she has been absent a lot with mysterious illnesses and spaces out like she's in another world when she finally returns.

_What's that girl's name again? Oh that's right...Kagome._

**Kagome's POV**

I can't believe it has been a whole week since my last return to modern Japan! My Grampa's latest excuse for my absence is that I got a temporary case of amnesia. Now, everyone is constantly reminding me who they are in case I "forgot them".

_Just great. Thanks a lot Gramps. _

I shouldn't be too harsh I guess; I know it's hard for my family when I am away on my trips down the well. I was gone for so long during my last visit because Naraku had finally appears again. Who knew that someone so evil could reside in the sacred Mt. Hakurei? After enduring long hard ships, Naraku ended up escaping and Mt. Hakurei collapsed to the ground.

_I hope they are all alright. Maybe I shouldn't have returned...Boy, I sure am sleepy. What's the harm in resting my eyes for a bit?_

I awoke to the sound of my classmates' booming laughter.

_Oh no! I hope the teacher didn't call on me!_

I was prepared to speak out to my teacher when I noticed a blonde, curly-haired girl with her face as red as strawberries staring straight at me. She blushed even more and quickly averted her eyes when she noticed that I was awake.

_They must all be laughing at her. Poor girl. _

A few seconds later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Everyone may go,"the teacher stated, "except for you Mori-San. Please come up to my desk."

With a snicker, the students filed out of the room in groups. As I was packing up my stuff, I over heard the teacher asking this Mori girl if everything was alright. The girl replied yes with a simple sad nod. With a flick of his hand, the teacher dismissed her from the classroom.

"Hey Mori-San, wait up!"

The girl turned around, shocked to hear my voice shouting her name.

"Please, call me Amaya," the girl finally said.

"Amaya? What a pretty name! My name is-"

"Kagome. I know who you are." She suddenly blushed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just remember hearing your name around the school and we have exchanged words a few times..."

I laughed and told her not to worry. Realizing that I needed to hurry if I wanted to make it to History on time, I said goodbye to Amaya and asked her if she would like to meet me in the main entrance after school. She quickly agreed and I saw her blush one more time before we turned and headed different ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello fellow readers/writers! If you are currently reading this, that means you read my first chapter and couldn't wait to read the second one! :D Either that, or you couldn't believe how sucky it was so you came to check out if my second chapter was even worse... -_- But hopefully it is the former! **

**Anywho, this is my very first story on this website, even though I have been reading stories on here for about 4-5 years now *ashamed*. But I'm going to change that now!**

**So here is Amaya's meeting with Kagome! But wait...who is this handsome dude that she *bumped* into? **

**Review your guesses and thoughts about my story, whether good or bad. Hopefully good but if it is not, I am open to any suggestions for further chapters!**

**So here is chapter 2! Enjoy**

**Love,**

**Bri *Less than 3*)**

Chapter 2:

**Amaya's POV**

After the final bell rang, I packed up my stuff and headed out of the classroom.

_Should I go meet her at the main entrance? Kagome may seem nice...but what if she's just planning on teasing me about earlier? That's probably what it is. I should just go home-_

"Amaya! Over here!" a cheerful voice cried out suddenly.

I looked up and mentally cursed myself. Without realizing it, my feet had carried me all the way to the main gate where Kagome was currently waving at me with all her might. I let out a sigh and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey Amaya! I'm glad you came! I was wondering, would you like to come with me to the marketplace? I ran out of ramen and my friend gets cranky if I don't bring him some," she said with a laugh.

"I was actually going to head over there to buy ingredients for dinner tonight. So I would love to- I mean, I would be glad to accompany you. If it's not too much of a hassle..."

_Dang it, how come I'm acting so shy. Man up Amaya!_

But Kagome just replied with a smile, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the marketplace.

"So, does your friend really eat all that ramen by himself?" I asked while watching Kagome loaded her shopping basket full to the rim with these noodle packages.

She smiled and said "Let's just say, he has an endless appetite. Just like a dog!"

I couldn't help myself, her smile was contagious. Pretty soon, we were both doubled over with laughter.

_She's actually laughing _with _me instead of _at _me. Maybe we can actually become great friends._

"I would love to meet this crazy friend of yours. He sounds like a real character!" I told her while still laughing.

That's when, for the first time, I saw her smile falter, just for a split second.

_Damn, damn, damn! I spoke too soon earlier. She's going to abandon me now. Just like alan the others..._

After her smile returned, she calmly stated, "That would be interesting to see. Let's go ring everything! It's almost dinner time and I don't want to make you late."

We went to the register, paid for our food, and walked back out onto the busy streets of the marketplace. We talked and laughed some more as we headed toward the subway station.

"My crazy ramen friend actually stabbed the subway one time. He thought it was a youkai attacking me!" she said as she started roaring with laughter at the memory. She stopped however when she saw the confused look on my face. She then looked guilty, like she almost gave away a huge secret.

"He thought it was a youkai? Is he foreign?"

She smiled softly and we both looked down in embarrassment and confusion.

***CRASH!***

Wrapped in my own thoughts, I was oblivious to my surroundings and ran straight into someone and ended up on the pavement with my groceries sprawled out all over the sidewalk.

_Do not cry Amaya. You are fine. Just got a couple of scrapes. Do not be weak in front of Kagome._

My thoughts were interrupted as a masculine hand outstretched toward me. It was then that I heard his voice.

"Gomennasi, princess. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and did not see to where I was walking toward."

I was shocked when I finally heard his deep, velvety voice.

_But why is he talking like he's some old geezer?_

I slowly lifted my head to see the man attached to the hand in front of me and unintentionally let out a small gasp. The old geezer turned out to be the most beautiful man (_is it alright to call a man beautiful?)_ I had ever laid my eyes on. He had long, slick black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. He was tall and looked like he was pretty built, but still had an elegant air surrounding him. But what shocked me the most were his deep and sorrowful, pure golden eyes that were looking straight at me.

_Why does he look so sad?_

As I was reaching up to grab his hand, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Kagome suddenly gasp.

"It can't be. There's no way."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I am so terribly sorry that it took me FOREVER to write this chapter!**

**I was cursed with an awful writer's block and I could not get out of it. -_-**

**Well, to make up for it, I give you an entire chapter of Hisashi's POV! Hooray for gorgeous and conflicted heroes!**

**I hope this chapter is worth the long wait. I promise that I won't keep you in suspense for long!**

**Expect Chapter 4 much, much quicker!**

**Love,**

**Spikelover143 3**

**P.S. I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi did! And I bow down before him for creating such an amazing story, with wonderful characters that I get to play around with in my stories *muahahaha*)**

Chapter 3:

**Hisashi's POV**

_"Otou-San, may I ask you something?" She waited for the nod of my head before continuing, "Even though I will be leaving soon... Do you promise to remember me forever?"_

_I looked down at the older lady and put her worries to ease by stroking her cheek and looking into her slowly closing eyes._

_"For as long as I exist. I promise." I said as she shut her eyes and fell into her eternal slumber._

I woke up suddenly and mentally cursed myself for allowing my mind to wander.

_It is not healthy to dwell in the past. Just forget about the little brat. She was a weakling whom you should have never associated with in the first place._

My inner beast growled at my harsh thoughts. I sighed and understood that he was right for once. I knew I never regretted having met her, and I do not go back on my promises. With this mindset, I got up and looked at my alarm clock. All the cool I had collected a few seconds before disappeared when I saw the bright red numbers and realized that I was 3 hours late.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I hastily put on my black suit and ran out the door, not even bothering to fasten my dark blue tie.

I entered the busy streets of the market place and growled out loud as I replayed what just happened in my head.

_The nerve of that wretched human, firing me just because I was a _few _hours late. So what! I knew I should have just applied for a night job. I can't handle these early mornings._

With this in mind, I walked in store after store trying to find any available night positions. However, the only positions these stores had to offer were the suggestions of the ladies fawning over me. This was also a new setback that I could not handle. In the old days, I never showed any interest in women so they would return the favor. I was too young and had far more important things to do than worry about taking a mate.

_Perhaps I should reconsider this. I'm around the age where I should be settling down anyway. However, I have yet to meet a lady even worth looking twice at. Life was a lot simpler back then..._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud, and annoying, sound. I growled out loud and looked around with my golden eyes set in a piercing glare, ignoring the worried looks of the people on the street passing by me, until I realized that the sound was coming from the pocket of my suit pants. I reached my hand in and pulled out a small, shiny device.

_Oh right, I forgot about this weird contraption. _

I placed the cellphone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Se- I mean Hisashi-Sama! Where have you been? You left me behind again! How could you! You know how worried I have been..." Hisashi pulled the device away from his sensitive ear as his annoying servant rambled on.

"Manuke."

"Ye-yes mi lord?"

"Be quiet." Before I hung up, I heard Manuke yelp as if he had been kicked. Instead of putting the phone back in my pocket, I walked over to the nearest waste bin, chucked it in, and continued walking without a second glance. I continued weaving in and out of people on the sidewalk until I noticed something strange.

_That scent. Something about it seems so familiar..._

I stopped dead in my tracks as the realization hit me and a flood of memories came rushing back into my mind. Ignoring everything around me, I stood there. For the first time in my life, I felt myself freeze up, petrified from my own thoughts. And then she ran into me.

I blinked and glared down at the person who dared run into me, but quickly softened my glance as I looked down at the confused girl sprawled out on the sidewalk, with her spilt groceries surrounding her. Her hair was almost as golden as my own eyes and fell around her face in perfect waves. My inner beast growled with pleasure at the sight of this mysterious maiden.

_There is something odd about her though. _

Quieting my inner beast and silencing my curiosity, I reached out my hand to help her up.

"Gomennasi, princess. I was wrapped up in my own thoughts and did not see to where I was walking toward."

The young maiden slowly raised her head and our eyes met for the first time. As soon as they did, my body felt as though a wave of electricity had shocked me and my inner beast howled. She must have felt something too because she let out a loud gasp. As I watched her silently study me with curious, violet eyes, I heard another gasp. However, this one came from an entirely different source.

"It can't be. There's no way."

I looked up suddenly at the mysterious girl's companion. She was wearing a painstakingly familiar green schoolgirl uniform and had long black hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

_Who is she? How does she know me?_

**(A/N: Hehehehe how was that for a shocking ending? XD **

**Ok I'm not THAT evil, so I won't leave you with a cliffhanger for too long!**

**Hmm, I actually think it's time for our main female protagonist to take a trip down a magical well, what do you think? ;D**

**Me: *bowing to Takahashi* Sesshoumaru! You need to bow down too! This man created you!**

**Sesshy: This Sesshoumaru will never bow down to a measly huma—ooh, look! A penny. *reaches down to pick up***

**Me: *evil grin*)**


End file.
